Videos taken during a golf game are good for entertainment as well as a tool to improve golfer's skill. Generally, a video of a golf game is taken by another person (generally not the golfer to play the golf game) using a camera or a smart device with a built-in camera to trace the ball. Golf balls generally fly at a high speed, and it is difficult by human visual detection to trace a ball from a hit until the ball lands. Therefore, it is desired to provide a camera which can automatically film golfer's swing and flying of a ball all the way until the ball lands.